


2:37 a.m.

by Batik



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Geno's awake.





	2:37 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Claiming a free space amid the day's prompt options.
> 
> (There's a reason they call it fic, and not biography.)

Geno squinted into the darkness, wondering what woke him and what time it was. He raised his head just enough to glance at the clock. 

2:37 a.m. — and the house was silent, Sid asleep beside him, his light snuffle of a snore nowhere near loud enough to blame for Geno’s sudden wakefulness.

He shifted and the movement of the blanket created a gentle breeze that felt cool against his bare skin. He shifted a little more, letting one leg loll to the side, hoping to stir up another puff of cool air. It felt good against the damp heat between his thighs.

And, well, that was … different. He slowly let his hand skim along his stomach until he could run a finger along the crease of his inner thigh where leg met crotch. There was a thin sheen of sweat behind his balls, the kind that spoke less of the summer heat and more of arousal. Sid’s lake house was air conditioned, after all.

Geno carefully dragged his hand back up his body, feeling the tightness in his balls and shivering as his fingers fluttered along the hard line of his dick across his abdomen.

So that answered that. Kind of. He still wasn’t sure why, but he was definitely hard and horny — and suddenly feeling hollow. The urge to spread his legs farther and beg Sid to slide inside and fill that emptiness hit him so hard that he gasped with it before pressing his lips shut to keep himself quiet.

It wasn’t as if he and Sid hadn’t gotten off together at bedtime, big hands wrapped around each other as they toppled over that edge, come spurting over their fists and running in rivulets down to their wrists before they had separated with a final shared shudder and a deep but quick kiss. A perfunctory clean-up later and they had curled under the covers to sleep.

Geno considered his options as he shifted again, not so much moving his skin and bones as flexing his muscles and letting the pleasing sensation of the contraction and release send sparks through his gut and down to his toes.

He could just roll over and wake Sid and ask for what he wanted. It wasn’t as if Sid was any less greedy for Geno’s body than Geno was for Sid’s, and there definitely had been times when one of them had been woken by the other rutting his morning wood against a hip or thigh or ass, whichever part was closest.

But that was a pleasant substitute for an alarm clock. Waking Sid from a sound sleep in the middle of the night when Sid had an early start in the morning and a full day of shooting Tim Hortons commercials ahead of him? That seemed more akin to setting off a smoke alarm — a rude, abrupt and irritating awakening that might just as likely earn Geno a not-undeserved smack to the shoulder and some grumbled explicatives.

And, well, Geno was perfectly able to go fuck himself — whether in the bathroom or on the couch — without being told in so many succinct words by Sid.

But that wasn’t really what he wanted either. He wanted Sid, wanted Sid’s fingers, the solid length and girth of his dick filling Geno is the oh-so-satisfying way only he could.

The other option was a toy — beads or a plug that would fill Geno up. But that would involve getting out of bed and stretching himself and that also stood a good chance of waking Sid.

So, no. Geno was a grown man capable of ignoring his baser instincts, no matter how appealing he found the idea of being filled and fucked hard, until he was dripping with the mess of Sid’s come and lingering traces of lube, his own release evident in the smear of fluids across his stomach.

With one more subtle flex of muscles to spark another full-body shudder — a shudder that left a drop of pre-come splashed where his dick had bounced off of his pelvis — Geno willed his mind off of tugging at his dick and instead tugged the blanket firmly around himself, drifting back into sleep on the thought of just how he’d reward himself for his patience — or, rather, get Sid to — come daylight.


End file.
